Not A Damsel In Distress Anymore
by CrazyHetaliaFan
Summary: It's been a month since the Kalmar Union has ended Denmark is pissed at Finland and Sweden. Norway is pissed because he had to be with that idiot but happy because Iceland is there too. SuFin hints of DenNor  Human Names used R&R Happy Reading !  -


**Not a Damsel in Distress Anymore:**

_In Finland's P.O.V:_

Sweden and I have been away from Mathias for at least a month. We keep on walking it feels like we'll never get to our destination. I say "Berwald, do you think Mathias is after us still?" "Probably Tino, "He answers me "I won't let him even touch you again." "Yes I remember the last time we encountered him my back still hurts from it."I say "It does? I'm sorry Tino." Berwald says sadly "It's fine and I'm over it anyways,"I tell him trying to change the subject. **A few hours later **I hear something and stopped in my tracks "Berwald. "I said "Hm, "he asked "I heard something, "I tell him "It was probably an animal. "He reassures me Then we hear a branch break and Berwald pushes up his glasses. I look up at him and I say "Should we look around?" "We'll look together Tino. "Berwald tells me and we start walking. This really wasn't a good idea... We see two figures after we walk for a few minutes. "Berwald, "I whisper "It looks like Mathias and Lukas." The figures walk closer to us and we finally see who they were. "Mathias." Berwald hissed "Hej Berwald ready to come back home yet?" Mathias asks "No because we're not going back. "He says and I turn around to see an arrow in my face. "Well if you don't Finny here might get hurt." Mathias says I gasp and I try to run and Mathias grabs a fist full of my hair and holds my head up. He puts his ax in front of my throat. "Tino!" Berwald yells I scream and Mathias says "If you won't come back home with us then Tino here forever be in the Kalmar Union." "Fine! Just let him go! "He yells and Mathias says "Good!" He lets go of me and I feel something hard hit my head and I fall face forward. My world goes black...

**Hetalia~!**

I wake up and I look around for Berwald. I found a note besides me and I read it and it says:

_Dear Finny,_

_I, have taken Berwald from you because he refused to come back home. I left you because you're too weak and Lukas agreed with me. I hope you have a good life without him and don't you dare even think about trying to get Berwald back._

_With No Love,_

_Mathias and Lukas_

_P.S. Finny you can never win! Also Lukas wrote this!_

I look at the letter in disbelieve I look around my surroundings. I see Berwald's sword and I pick it up. "Berwald..."I whisper "I'll rescue you!" I start practicing with the sword by just hitting the trees. I practice for about an hour and then I gather my things. I start walking to Mathias's house. Just hold on tight Berwald this damsel in distress isn't going to be one anymore...

I got to Mathias's house fast and I saw a guard in front of the door. "What are you doing here?"the man said "To get Berwald back!" I yell He growls at me and when he tries to hit me I bring out the sword and I accidentally stab him. I gasp as he falls I believe he is dead and I learn later that I killed him. I ran into the doorway and I yell "Where's Berwald?" I see Mathias and he starts walking up to me. "Hej Tino, I didn't expect you to come." Mathias said to me I gulp and I say "Give him back to me!" Mathias chuckles and he walks closer to me and he says "Well tough luck Finny trying to get him back." I say confidently "I'm like Berwald's princess even though I am a man!" "Well then it's my job to assassinate the princess!" Mathias laughs and he puts his hands on my neck and starts choking me. "N-No!" I yell "B-Berwald!" "He isn't going to rescue you my dear! "He laughs and puts more pressure on my neck. My air is getting cut off to the point to where I could collapse. "Dammit! Why won't you die!" He yells I start gasping for air and he says "Little Princess Finny it looks like you are going to die!" "I'll cut off all of your air Finny! "He adds I finally close my eyes and he stops choking me and I fall to the ground. "I finally assaninated the princess!" Mathias laughs I gasp and I cough "Oh...Did the princess enjoy his torture or do I have to continue it." I don't answer because I can't even breathe still. "I see, you want me to! "he laughs again. I try to cry out but I can't and Mathias brings out his ax. I gasp and tears start rolling down my face and I cough. I yell "Berwald!" I bring out Berwald's sword and I yell "This is why we left the Kalmar Union!" Mathias says "What ever happened to you being the damsel in distress, the maiden of the Baltic Sea or the princess?" I yell" I'm not a damsel in distress anymore!" Mathias laughs and says "You'll die fighting with me!" and he uses a great amount of force to push me in to the wall, when I hit the wall I fall face forward on the floor. Mathias says "Give up?" "NO!"I yell Lukas walks in and Berwald is right behind him. "Berwal-"I start but Mathias starts choking me again. I scream and Berwald yells "Tino!" I start gasping for air again and tears start forming. Berwald yells "Let him go!" "Why should I let your princess go?"Mathias spits back at him. I start whimpering and Berwald yells "Let him go now!" I try to let out a cry of pain. I try to kick Mathias and I close my eyes and I get dropped again. I grab Mathias's heel and I push him down. "Dammit!" he cries. "Princess Finny is overthrowing his assassin! "I yell I grab the sword and Mathias yells "Fine! I surrender!" I run to Berwald and we embrace each other. Mathias yells "But Lukas didn't!" and Lukas points his arrow at me "Lukas...I thought we were friends?"I say "We were but you left me with that damn idiot for a whole month! "Lukas yells "Vengeance will be mine Tino!" I start running and Berwald yells "Tino!" I trip and fall, Lukas says "Why don't you give up Tino?" "L-Let me have Berwald so we can leave! "I yell we hear Erik ((Iceland)) yelp and Lukas has shame showing on his face. "Sorry you have to see this Erik." Lukas says "Tino! Run! "Berwald yells and I get up and run towards him. "Die! "Lukas yells and he shoots an arrow and it cuts my arm. I scream and I fall down. "Brother! "Erik yells "Why are you hurting him?" "Erik! Tino's a traitor! "Lukas yells. "But...but why...why Tino? "Erik asks "I'm not! "I yell "I just left with Berwald Erik!" "But...but brother said!" Erik yells "Don't believe everything ya hear Erik! "Berwald yells "You stay out of this!" Lukas yells "Don't hurt him!" Berwald yells at him "We'll see Mathias!" and Mathias runs in and says "Lets see if Finland is immune to your powers Lukas." "Gladly." and Berwald runs in front of me "Pain." and Berwald falls to the ground "Lack of air." "NO! DON'T HURT HIM! KILL ME INSTEAD!" I yells"No..."Berwald grunts and Lukas walks up to me and says "Pain." I hit the ground and scream. I try to grab something to try to make the pain stop "Lack of air." I grab my neck and try to feel what is choking me. Berwald stands up "Cough up blood." I scream and Berwald pushes down Lukas. I start coughing up blood and start choking on it. "B-Berwald!" I scream Mathias laughs and says "I enjoy seeing your partner in pain because remember during the union you married my partner. This is revenge for that." "J-just stop i-it!" I scream "PERKELE!" "Stop." Lukas says and I sit up and Mathias yelled "Tino…I wouldn't just think that we've given up so soon." Mathias jumped behind me and he curled his hands around his throat. I knew if I tried to move Mathias would easily strangle me. Before I could even scream Mathias put pressure on his hands and on my neck. "S-stop this….Mathias…" I whisper "No." Mathias whispers into my ear. Berwald yells "Just let him go!" I try to gasp for air and Mathias presses harder. I start trying to get Mathias's hands off my neck and Mathias yells "Never! I won't until he gives up." Lukas looks at Mathias and then at me "De-" he starts and Berwald pushes Lukas down. Mathias turns me around to look at him to watch me, his final victim die. Lukas quickly jumps up and lands behind Mathias. I struggle in Mathias's grasp I try to breathe and Lukas quickly yells "Death!" Mathias lets me go and I fall right in front of Berwald my breath is ceasing, but I know I can't. I look at him and I whisper "I-I love you…" "No! Tino! You can't die!" Berwald yells and he kisses me on the lips. My breath stops completely and my heart stops beating. My world goes black…..

**Hetalia~!**

_In Sweden's P.O.V.:_

"Tino!" I yell "Ha! Tino is finally dead!" Mathias yells I get up and I run towards him "Dammit! He can't be dead! He's a country!" I yell I look back at Tino his body is lifeless and I walk towards him. I pick him up bridal style and I walk out of the house. After I'm about three miles from Mathias's I lay Tino down. He has dried blood on the sides of his mouth. I look at him and I hug him "Please….Don't leave me Tino…I love you too much for you to leave me!" I start crying damn Mathias…that bastard had to kill the one I love. I look at Tino's fragile body and I bring my lips to his and a bright golden light surrounded him. The light disappeared and Tino slowly opened his eyes. I look at him and he says "Berwald…" He looks at me and asks "W-where's Mathias and Lukas?" "There're gone." "T-thank you…." "For what? Getting you killed?" "No…for saving me….you're kiss awakened me…I-I hope you're not mad at Mathias and Lukas…." I smile at him and he says "Ya know! You and I know now for a fact!" "What?" I ask "That I'm not a…." "A what?" I tease him "A damsel in distress!" He yells "Yes I know but you've never been a damsel in distress in my eyes." I tell him and I kiss him again. He smiles and I carry him again. We ran farther away from Mathias as ever and we are still together today even though Tino was kidnapped by Ivan but we love each other and that's all that matters.

**Not A Damsel In Distress Anymore: End~!**


End file.
